


Old Acquaintances

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drama, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Romance, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: “The Commissioner’s fundraiser is good for us. Friends in high places.”“Until she recognizes one of us.”Hannibal reached over, taking his hand. “You worry too much.”“Right, because being cautious means I’m paranoid.”“You are afraid to lose our home, or perhaps the dogs, maybe both. I will keep us together if it comes to that.”“I know, I’m sorry.”“I would not jeopardize your happiness.”“I know.”“Besides, it’s a masquerade, there are no faces to be seen tonight.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 61





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought it would be interesting if they ran into Alana and Margot because I apparently like conflict.

“You will do fine, mongoose, just try to relax.”

“If it wasn’t for Jenson, I wouldn’t even be going.” He sighed. “A small party is one thing, but this something altogether different.”

“The Commissioner’s fundraiser is good for us. Friends in high places.”

“Until she recognizes one of us.”

Hannibal reached over, taking his hand. “You worry too much.”

“Right, because being cautious means I’m paranoid.”

“You are afraid to lose our home, or perhaps the dogs, maybe both. I will keep us together if it comes to that.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“I would not jeopardize your happiness.”

“I know.”

“Besides, it’s a masquerade, there are no faces to be seen tonight.”

Will found a spot in the nearly full parking lot when they arrived, counting the cars as he went and attempting to math out how full the building would be. Too many, he thought. Hannibal pulled their masks from the back seat and they slipped them on as they made their way to the front entrance. 

“Funny.” He said as he showed the officer at the front door their invitation and they stepped inside, met by lively cello music. 

“Hmm?”

“The Devil and a ram.” He tapped his own mask. It fell over his eyes, covering the upper half of his face, two horns curved from the forehead and around his temples. Hannibal’s matched in color, a deep crimson like blood, the horns on his going up and curling around themselves, also leaving the bottom half of his face bare. 

“It fits you perfectly, the ram is a symbol of determination.”

“You mean stubbornness.”

“Can you not be both?”

He huffed out a laugh. “I think yours is far more accurate, doctor, Lucifer fits you perfectly.”

“Does it?”

“Mmm…Prince of Darkness, Father of Lies, most beautiful of God’s angels. You play with humanity, hate and admire them, and yet…” he smiled, “you fell for a lowly human.”

“Lowly? You are far from lowly.” Hannibal’s fingers laced through his. “You are wrath incarnate, slayer of dragons, and devils, my beautiful empathetic disaster.”

“Oh, shut up”

They found Jenson near the buffet; his dog mask pushed back so he could eat. He smiled when he realized it was them, and quickly finished chewing what was in his mouth. “Nice masks.”

“Aldo picked them out.”

“They look good.” He gestured across the room. “Would you like to meet the Commissioner?”

“We would be delighted to.” 

They followed him, noticing the Commissioner was speaking to two other women, a young man standing dutifully between them. Hannibal inhaled, something catching in his nose, but Will had no time to address it, as they came to the Commissioner. Jenson’s voice seemed to fade into the background when Will’s eyes met those of one of the women. They widened as they looked back at him, recognizable even from behind the crow mask. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Hannibal’s voice snapped him back and he turned to shake the Commissioner’s hand. “And who are your companions?”

“This is Mrs. Verger, her wife Alana, and their son Morgan.”

“How very nice to meet you.” 

Hannibal held out his hand and Will watched as both women glanced at each other. Margot composed herself first and took his hand. “You too.” She replied, putting on a smile. 

“Doctor Aldo Chiara, and this is my husband Christopher.”

Will took his turn shaking their hands. He could feel them both trembling. “And this is Morgan?”

“Yes.” Margot answered. 

Will squatted down. “Nice mask, Morgan. Do you like cats?”

“Yes sir.”

“Me too.” He stood back up. “How do you two know the Commissioner?”

“We’re building a new shelter here for victims of domestic violence, she’s helping us.” Alana answered. “We thought it would be smart if the police worked with us.”

“How very admirable of you.” Hannibal added. “To give sanctuary to those less fortunate than yourself. Perhaps I will find my way there once it is finished.”

“That would be brilliant, Aldo’s the best in his field.” Jenson said. 

“You flatter me, but there have been better.”

“Christopher?”

“I’m afraid I’d have to disagree, Aldo.” Will answered.

“As usual.” He turned back to the Commissioner and Jenson. “Christopher and I would like to mingle, please excuse us.”

“Of course.”

Will allowed himself to be drawn away, throwing a brief glance over his shoulder, catching Alana and Margot watching them. Hannibal had been right, he was afraid of losing everything they had built here. “They are strangers to Aldo and Christopher, mano meilé.” 

“If only I found that fact comforting.”

“Trust in me.” Hannibal collected drinks along the way and lead him to an empty table. “Do not let them distract from tonight. We are wolves, Will, hiding among the sheep, do not let them change that.” He handed him a drink. “Follow my lead, no matter what happens.”

“Fine, but if we wind up having to run again, I may not forgive you.”

“I will pay whatever price; you have but to ask.”

It wasn’t long before Margot and Alana approached them, both with purpose and barely contained fear in their hurried steps. They both looked up at them, Hannibal smiling. “Alana, Margot, little Morgan.”

“Can we talk?” Alana asked. He gestured to the table. “Alone.”

“Very well.” His attention turned to Will, eyes briefly softening. “Would you mind taking Mrs. Verger and Morgan to get something to eat?”

“Hannibal.”

“For only a moment, mongoose.” 

Will nodded. ‘Trust me.’ His eyes said. ‘Don’t worry.’ He stood. “Margot.”

“Go on, I won’t be long.” Alana said, her eyes never leaving Hannibal. 

“Yell, if you need me.” Margot replied. 

“I will.”

Will took them to the buffet, deciding to focus his attention on Morgan. The boy would be an easy buffer, and fatherhood was something he had experience with. “So, you two are living here now?” Margot asked as they grabbed plates.

“Yeah.”

“We didn’t know.”

“I’m aware.” He pointed at some cupcakes, drawing Morgan’s attention to them. “How are things?”

“Good.”

“And motherhood?”

“Harder than I expected.”

“It suits you.”

She glanced at the boy, watching as he moved further down the table. “At first, I thought he was just going to be a means to an end, but once he was born…”

“Love at first sight.”

“Yeah, strange how that works.”


	2. Warning and Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re still playing games, Hannibal.”
> 
> He finally turned his gaze to her, watching as she shifted uncomfortably beneath it. “I am often, but our dear precious Will has nothing to fear from me.”
> 
> “You brought him here, married him?”
> 
> “You begged me to save him, Alana, and I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sass...sass...sass...that should be Hannibal's middle name.

“He is still so very fascinating.” Hannibal said, watching Will as he guided the child along the buffet, looking the part of a parent. He was good with children, at times doted on them. 

“What the Hell is going on here?” Alana took up Will’s seat, her voice low, eyes shifting around the room. 

“Do you care to elaborate?” It was fascinating watching him fall so easily into the role, how wonderfully natural it seemed. It was something Hannibal readily admitted he lacked, that paternal instinct. It made his disaster all the more admirable. 

“You’re still playing games, Hannibal.”

He finally turned his gaze to her, watching as she shifted uncomfortably beneath it. “I am often, but our dear precious Will has nothing to fear from me.”

“You brought him here, married him?”

“You begged me to save him, Alana, and I did.”

“Save him, not fuck him, not chain him to you like a dog.”

“Miss Bloom, you disappoint me with your assumption that he is the only one being fucked.” He smirked, feeling a sense of victory at the disbelief that painted what could be seen of her face.. “He is also the one who asked me to marry him, making me the dog, his loyal guard dog.” 

“Now what, you two are partners?”

“I believe the phrase was “murder husbands”. A correct, though simplistic description of what we are.”

“What you are?”

“Fated lovers who stand together over the ashes of our passing, reveling in the fire and heat, as we watch the flames climb higher and higher until they engulf even us. You wanted to know why you could never truly know me, it’s simple, you are not him. He does not flinch from me, he does not run, he looks into me and he sees the truth of who I am. He knows me as intimately as I know myself. There is no me without him, no him without me. That is who we are.”

She swallowed, letting out a breath. “So, what now?”

He leaned forward, looking into her defiant, terrified gaze. “Are you worried I might find where you are staying?”

“You said…”

“Yes, and that still stands, you are mine, there is no escaping that fact. You, Margot, and the child I handed to you all belong to me. Every breath you take is borrowed; every second you live is given to you at my leisure.” She swallowed again. “If you dare to compromise what I have here, I will not show restraint. This is Will’s home, his happiness, and I refuse to let it be taken away.”

“I wasn’t aware the Devil had a heart.” Her voice quavered. 

“Only for one, and he is the one staying my hand. Enjoy your time in London, build your shelter, know that I plan on overseeing it. Should Jack find me, know I will hunt you to the ends of the earth.” He stood. “Stay away from my home, Alana, and I may see fit to let you continue living.” 

~

They found that Will, Margot, and Morgan had gravitated to the cellist, the young boy captivated by the musician’s playing as he slowly nibbled on a cupcake. Will turned, as if sensing him, and smiled. He watched his eyes flick to Alana. He knew Will could feel the agitation coming off of her. “Are you enjoying yourself?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“The boy is interested in music. Is he learning?”

“Piano.” Margot answered. 

“An instrument worthy of pursuit.” He reached out, taking Will’s hand. “I believe we should meet people in earnest, zuiki.”

“Alright,” he nodded at Margot and Alana, “I’m sure we’ll be seeing you.”

“I’m sure.” Alana replied as she moved to stand protectively next to Margot and Morgan. 

~

They moved around the room, Will rolling his eyes at how easily Hannibal drew everyone’s attention, how he charmed them. They stayed for dinner, and the Commissioner’s speech, then excused themselves. They found Alana and Margot watching them as they left, feeling their gazes following them until they made it to the door. They were obviously fearful, waiting for Hannibal to strike. He wouldn't, not now at least. They removed their masks as soon as they were outside and made their way to their car in silence. He could tell Will was in deep thought and let him have as much space as was possible to think. He even went so far as to retrieve the keys and drove as his disaster’s mind continued to work. 

“Are you still worried?” He finally asked once they were safe inside their home. 

“No, actually. I thought I would be, but after that, no.”

“Your talk went well with Margot?”

“We hardly talked, mostly followed Morgan around.” He undid his tie, tossing it aside. “Yours and Alana’s?”

“Very well, actually.” Will still seemed distracted by something. He reached out, catching his wrist and pulling him around to face him. “Do you miss parenthood, Will?”

He shrugged. “Maybe a little.” He gave him a smile. “Have you ever thought about what kind of parents we would have made?”

“I already know what kind you were.”

“I meant together.”

“We would be terrible.”

“Because of what we are?”

“Because neither of us would be able to say no. Any child raised by us would be spoiled beyond reason.”

Will huffed out a laugh. “True.” He rested a hand on Hannibal’s chest, over his heart. “But they would be the safest children in the world. No one would dare lay a finger on them.”

He brushed a kiss to his forehead. “What else is on your mind?”

“They’re not going to alert the police.”

“I would think not.”

“But they might send someone.”

“They may entertain the idea, but I feel they will realize how fruitless an attack would be.”

“And if they do, if they send someone into our home?”

“We will drive them out or kill them.” He stepped into him, hand sliding to his cheek, thumb brushing back and forth over the scar there. “We are wolves, Will.” He kissed the bridge of his nose. “Natural hunters, beasts, monsters. No man can stand against what we are.” He let his lips touch both of Will’s eyelids. “Aš tave labai myliu, forever.”

“I love you too, I just really wish you would stop picking fights.”

“Life would be far less interesting if I did.”


End file.
